Miracle in Love
by Young Minn Kim
Summary: Ketika cinta menunjukkan keajaibannya /summary gagal/ YeWook slight SiWook / YAOI / BL / 2 SHOOT / RnR / DLDR / FINAL CHAP ..
1. Chapter 1

Miracle in Love

.

.

Cast : Kim Ryeowook , Kim JongWoon , Choi Siwon and other cast

.

.

Pairing : YeWook, Siwook.

.

.

Warning : Boys love , Yaoi , ooc , alur berantakan , cerita ngk jelas , gaje dn ngebosenin , Typos bertebaran di mana2 , judul ngk nyambung ama isi cerita

.

.

Desclaimer : cerita ini saya remake dari komik yang pernah saya baca entah apa judulnya saya lupa #plakk , tapi ngk kesemuaannya sama , ada yang saya tambah dan ada yang saya kurangi sesuka hati saya bikin ini ff, tapi saya ngk PLAGIAT .

.

.

Ok Happy Reading~

.

.

TEN TONG.. TENG TONG../anggep suara bel/

Suara Bel menggema di setiap sudut sekolah menandakan jam pelajaran untuk hari ini telah usai, nampak semua siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi menampakkan wajah lesu kini berbinar senang dan dengan segera merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Begitu juga dengan namja manis yang kini sedang sibuk merapikan buku yang berserakan di mejanya dan memasukkan semua buku tersebut ke dalam tas ranselnya yang bercorak jerapah.

"Wookie apa kau mau pulang bersama?" Tanya namja lainnya yang memiliki gummy smile itu ke pada Wookie atau tepatnya Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh sebentar kemudian memasukkan buku terakhir dan menutup tas dan langsung menggendongnya di punggung.

"Mian Hyukie Hyung, aku ada urusan . Jadi kita tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini" Jawab Ryeowook dengan mimik muka bersalah, Sedangkan Hyuki - Lee Hyukjae - hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Gwenchana.. aku masih bisa pulang bersama Donghae"

"Kalo begitu aku duluan ya Hyung.." setelah mengucapkan itu Ryeowook kemudian keluar dari kelasnya dan segera berlari ke tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook kini sedang memperhatikan sebuah jam tangan bermerek yang ada di etalase depan toko di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota seol, namja manis itu terlihat berbinar-binar melihat jam tangan tersebut, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko tersebut suara denting lonceng pertama kali menyambutnya saat membuka pintu, ia kemudian segera menghampiri paman pemilik toko yang berada di balik meja kasir.

"Annyeong paman" sapa ryeowook dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

Sang paman pemilik toko mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadi membaca buku ke Ryeowook dan ikut tersenyum.

"Annyeong ada yang bisa saya bantu agashi" jawab sang pemilik toko ramah.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, hey dia namja, Mengapa ia di panggil Agashi?

"Aku namja paman, bukan yeojya" Ryeowook masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Paman tersebut hanya tersenyum kikuk salah mengira, salahkan saja wajah Ryeowook yang manis dan imut itu sehingga banyak yang mengira dia seorang yeojya.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kembali sang pemilik toko bertanya, membuat Ryeowook tersadar dari tujuan awalnya.

"Paman aku ingin membeli jam tangan yang ada di depan sana? " tunjuk Ryeowook pada salah satu jam tangan yang tadi di lihatnya sebelum memasuki toko.

Paman pemilik toko melihat ke arah jam yang di tunjuk oleh Ryeowook , ia kemudian memandang Ryeowook yang kini memasang wajah senangnya, senyum tak luput dari wajah manisnya.

"Mian.., jam tangan itu sudah terjual sebentar lagi orang yang membelinya akan datang" sesal paman penjual toko pada Ryeowook .

"MWOO? Ta-tapi aku ingin membelinya jika uangku sudah cukup" senyum Ryeowook seketika lenyap mendengar bahwa jam tangan yang di incarnya selama ini sudah terjual, selama ini ia menabung uang jajannya agar bisa membeli jam tangan tersebut untuk di hadiahkan ke pada Hyung angkatnya yang akan berulang tahun.

sebenarnya Ryeowook bisa saja langsung membeli jam tangan tersebut tanpa menabung. Tapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orang tua angkatnya dengan meminta uang untuk di belikan sesuatu, ia ingin membelinya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri.

Namun sayang jam tangan yang di incarnya itu sudah di beli oleh orang lain, tak lama kemudian seorang namja tampan memasuki toko tersebut dan menghampiri paman pemilik toko yang sedang bersama Ryeowook..

"Annyeong paman" sapa namja tampan yang tadi memasuki toko dengan senyum menawannya.

"Ah... Yesung-ssi apa anda ingin mengambil jam tangannya?" Tanya paman tersebut kepada namja tampan yang di panggilnya Yesung itu.

Sang namja tampan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagi jawaban dan tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam saja menatap ke duanya, entah apa yang di pikirkan namja manis kita yang satu ini.

"Young Hyee-ah.. tolong ambilkan jam tangan yang sudah di pesan oleh Yesung-ssi kemarin" suruh paman pemilik toko pada salah satu pegawai yang sedang merapikan barang-barang di depan.

Young Hyee yeojya tersebut hanya mengangguk dan segera mengambil jam tangan yang di maksud kepada sang bos, setelah memberikannya yepjya tersebut kembali merapikan barang-barang yang sempat di tinggalkannya.

Mata Ryeowook tak lepas dari jam tangan yang di incarnya yang sekarang tengah di bungkis oleh paman pemlik toko.

"Nah Yesung-ssi ini jam tangan anda" paman pemilik toko langsung memberikan jam tangan tersebut ke pada Yesung yang telah di bungkus dengan rapi.

Yesung mengambilnya dan tersenyum kecil "gomawo paman .. saya permisi" Yesung kemudian membalikkan badannya, ia baru saja akan melangkah ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara teriakan di belakangnya

"TUNGGUU.." teriak Ryeowook sekuat tenaga dan segera menghampri Yesung yang sedang menatapnya aneh, bukan hanya Yesung tetapi juga para pengungjung yang sedang berada di toko tersebut serta pegawai dan paman pemilik tokoh menatapnya aneh sekaligus bingung. Tapi Ryeowook seolah tidak peduli yang ia pedulikan sekarang bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan jam tangan yang sudah di beli oleh Yesung.

"Yaa.. ada apa Agashi?" Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya

Ryeowook menghela nafas, mencoba mengontrol emosinya karena ia kembali di kira seorang yeojya.

"Mian tuan.. pertama saya ini namja, NAMJAA...kau tidak lihat pakaianku?" Tanya Ryeowook pada namja di depannya dan menekankan pada kata namja sambil menunjuk pakaian atau seragam sekolah yang masih di pakainya.

Yesung memandangi Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah dan benar saja Ryeowook seorang namja terbukti dari dia memakai celana dan tidak memakai rok seperti yeojya kebanyakan.

Ryeowook yang risih di tatap seperti itu oleh Yesung segera melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung.

"Heyy tuan, aku tau aku ini tampan jadi jangan memandangiku seperti itu" ucap Ryeowook narsis masih di kibaskannya tangan mungilnya di depan wajah Yesung.

Yesung berdecak, tampan darimananya? lihat saja wajahnya yang manis dan imut itu serta mata caramelnya yang mengerjap lucu dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merah alami benar-benar seperti Yeojya dan di bagian mana yang harus di sebut tampan?

"Ck.. kau percaya diri sekali" Setelah mengucapkan itu Yesung segera keluar dari toko ia masih ada pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan, dan tidak ingin meladeni anak kecil seperti Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang melihat kepergian Yesung tidak tinggal diam ia segera mengejar Yesung.

"Yaackk.. aku belum selesai bicara tuan kepala besar" teriak Ryeowook lagi tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh Yesung yang masih saja berjalan, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sedikitpun

Ryeowook terus mengikuti Yesung, apapun yang terjadi ia harus mendapatkan jam tangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Yesung kini terlihat memasuki sebuah flat kecil di samping pom bensin yang ada di sana, kelihatannya flat kecil itu milik namja tampan itu.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi mengikuti Yesung kini berhenti tak jauh di depan flat kecil milik Yesung,

"Apa ini sungguh tempat tinggalnya?" Tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa,dan memandangi dengan seksama flat kecil Yesung yang menurut Ryeowook tidak layak untuk di tempati.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Yesung keluar dari flatnya dan langsung pergi ke pom bensin di samping flatnya, Yesung terlihat menggunakan topi dan seragam pegawai pom bensin di sana, Segera saja Ryeowook menghampirinya.

"Heyy tuan kepala besar" sapa Ryeowook sesaat dia sudah sampai di samping Yesung.

Yesung segera menoleh ke asal suara dan seketika membulatkan mata sipitnya ketika mendapati Ryeowook di sampingnya.

"Yaaackk bocah, kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Yesung yang kini sudah menunjuk-nunjuk muka Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya dan mendengus, heyy dia sudah kelas 3 di Blue World senior high school sebentar lagi ia akan lulus jadi dia bukan bocah.

"Heyy tuan kepala besar,aku ini bukan bocah namaku Kim Ryeowook jadi jangan panggil aku bocah" kini giliran Ryeowook yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yesung sambil mempout bibirnya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya kasar kenapa hari ini dia bertemu orang yang menyebalkan seperti namja manis di depannya yang mengaku bernama Kim Ryeowook, ia benar-benar kewalahn menghadapi namja manis di depannya.

"Baiklah Ryeowook-shi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku sampai kau harus mengikutiku sampai ke sini" tanya Yesung kalem pada Ryeowook tidak ingin berdebat lagi.

"Aku ingin jam tangan yang kau bawa tadi.."

"Mwo? Hanya jam tangan itu sampai kau mengikutiku sampai di sini?" Tanya Yesung tidak percaya pada Ryeowook.

"Ia dan cepat berikan.." Ryeowook menengadahkan tangannya bermaksud memintanya ke Yesung.

"Mwo? memberikannya?" Sekali lagi Yesung bertanya , membuat Ryeowook mendengus sebal.

"Iyaa.. ayo berikan..." Ryeowook masih ngotot.

"Ck.. aku sudah membelinya.. kau beli saja yang lain , sudah sana pergi.." Yesung mendorong bahu Ryeowook menjauhi pom bensin bermaksud untuk mengusir namja manis itu.

"Anio.. aku ingin jam tangan itu.." Ryeowook masih keukeuh dan tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Aisshh kau ini merepotkan sekali... Cepat pulang ini sudah sore bocah" Yesung kembali mengusir Ryeowook .

"Tidak sebelum kau memberikan jam tangan itu.." Ryeowook masih bertahan.

Yesung menghela nafasnya frustasi, jika Ryeowook masih di sini ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Gurae.. aku akan memberikan jam itu.." Akhirnya setelah berfikir beberapa menit, Yesung memilih mengalah dan memberikan jam tangan itu pada Ryeowook meski sedikit tidak rela..

Ryeowook yang mendengar hal itu seketika matanya berbinar-binar cerah..

"Jinjja?"

"ne.. dan kau harus membayarnya lebih.."

"mwo? mana bisa begitu"

"Yasudah kalo kau tidak mau.." Yesung lalu membalikkan badannya berniat meninggalkan Ryeowook tapi belum sempat ia melangkah Ryeowook memegank tangannya.

"Baiklah.. tapi aku belum punya uangnya sekarang, nanti setelah tabunganku cukup aku akan membayarmu bagaimana?hehehehe"

Yesung membulatkan kedua bola mata sipitnya tidak percaya , apa dia sedang di permainkan oleh bocah di hadapannya sekarang. sedangkan Ryeowook namja manis itu kini menampilkan wajah tak berdosanya sambil nyengir .

"Apa kau mempermainkanku?" bentak Yesung dengan emosi yang sedari tadi di tahannya , ia benar-benar lelah meladeni Ryeowook.

"Anio.. hanya saja uangku belum cukup.." lirih Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya , ia takut. Ryeowook belum pernah di bentak seperti ini air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Yesung kembali menghela nafasnya ia kemudian mengacak rambutnya saking gemasnya pada tingkah laku Ryeowook.

"baiklah.. baiklah.. kau bayar aku separuh , sisanya kau menggantikanku bekerja di pom bensin ini sampai uangmu cukup.."

Ryeowook kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung yang kini berkacak pinggang di hadapannya mata dan hidungnya memerah akibat menahan tangis dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut imut, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Bgaimana?" tanya Yesung sekali lagi.

"Ba-baiklah.." Ryeowook mengangguk ragu, demi mendapatkan jam tangan itu ia rela melakukan apapun

"ini.. pulanglah dan kembali kesini besok untuk bekerja.."  
Yesung kemudian memberikan kotak kecil yang berisi jam tangan yang tadi di belinya kepada Ryeowook dan menyuruhnya pulang

Ryeowook segera menerima kotak itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya

"gomawoo.. aku akan da-"

"Wookie apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas mahalnya , memotong ucapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang di panggil menoleh ke asal suara dan seketika melebarkan mata caramelnya.

"Hyung.. Si-siwon Hyung.."

Siwon menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengusap kepala Ryeowook sayang

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini baby?" Tanya Siwon lembut masih mengelus rambut Ryeowook

"tidak , aku hanya mengunjungi temanku Hyung.." jawab Ryeowook berbohong tidak ingin Siwon tau tentang kejutannya dan menunjuk Yesung di depannya yang kini menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan .

Siwon segera melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Ryeowook, tiba-tiba mukanya mengeras menahan marah seketika melihat wajah Yesung.

"Kauu..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Allohaaa Yongmin bawa ff baruu untuk reders #lambailambai,

ok, saya tau , saya belom melanjutkan ff di seberang dan saya sudah datang lagi membawa ff yang baru ini #dibakar

tapi tenang aja saya akan melanjutkan ff di seberang secepatnya ;*

maav kalo ceritanya ngebosenin dan ngk menarik kek om sooman #plakk

mungkin ini hanya 2 chap saja , jadi yg ingin lanjut silahkan di reveiw tapi kalo ngk ada yang reveiw saya tdk akan lanjuuuuttt...

ok sekian citcatnya..

REVEIW JUSEYOO ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Miracle in Love

.

.

Cast : Kim Ryeowook , Kim JongWoon , Choi Siwon and other cast

.

.

Pairing : YeWook, Siwook.

.

.

Warning : Boys love , Yaoi , ooc , alur berantakan , cerita ngk jelas , gaje dn ngebosenin , Typos bertebaran di mana2 , judul ngk nyambung ama isi cerita

.

.

Desclaimer : cerita ini saya remake dari komik yang pernah saya baca entah apa judulnya saya lupa #plakk , tapi ngk kesemuaannya sama , ada yang saya tambah dan ada yang saya kurangi sesuka hati saya bikin ini ff, tapi saya ngk PLAGIAT .

.

.

Ok Happy Reading~

.

.

_chapter sebelumnya~_

.

_"Hyung.. Si-siwon Hyung.."_

_Siwon menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengusap kepala Ryeowook sayang_

_"apa yang kau lakukan di sini baby?" Tanya Siwon lembut masih mengelus rambut Ryeowook_

_"tidak , aku hanya mengunjungi temanku Hyung.." jawab Ryeowook berbohong tidak ingin Siwon tau tentang kejutannya dan menunjuk Yesung di depannya yang kini menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan ._

_Siwon segera melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Ryeowook, tiba-tiba mukanya mengeras menahan marah seketika melihat wajah Yesung._

_"Kauu..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Siwon dan Yeusung masih memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan , Siwon kini terlihat mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat , bagaimana bisa adik ankatnya sekaligus orang yang di cintainya bisa bertemu dengan Yesung yang di capnya sebagai pembunuh. Sedangkan Ryeowook memandang ke dua namja tampan di depannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hyung ap- " belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kata-katanya , Siwon sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita pulang.." ucap Siwon dingin dan segera membawa Ryeowook menjauhi Yesung dan memasuki mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat itu kemudian melajukannya meninggalkan Yesung yang kini memejamkan matanya tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Siwon kembali.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Ryeowook dan Siwon hanya diam , tidak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun biasanya mereka akan berceloteh atau lebih tepatnya Ryeowook yang berceloteh riang mengenai banyak hal tapi sekarang entah mengapa suasana menjadi sangata kaku. Ryeowook ingin sekali menanyakan soal Yesung tapi ia takut melihat Siwon sepertinya tidak menyukai Yesung jadi ia putuskan untuk melihat keluar kaca mobil melihat pemandangan di jalanan.

Siwon yang melihat keterdiaman adik angkatnya itu menoleh dan melihat wajah manis Ryeowook yang kini terlihat murung.

"ada apa baby? kau terlihat murung.." Tanya Siwon lembut sambil mengusap surai hitam Ryeowook , membuat Ryeowook menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aniya Hyung, Wookie hanya lelah.." Jawab Ryeowook sekenanya , kemudian kembali memandang jalanan.

"istirahatlah.."

"umm"

.

.

Siwon menggendong tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang ketiduran memasuki rumah mereka , belum sempat Siwon menaiki tangga seseorang mengintrupsinya.

"Woonie apa yang terjadi pada Wookie?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang ternyata eommanya itu khawatir yang sudah berada di samping Siwon dan mengusap rambut Ryeowook lembut.

"dia hanya kelelahan dan tidur selama perjalanan ke sini, eomma tidak usah khawatir seperti itu.." ucapa Siwon di sertai senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipinya membuatnya semakin tampan meyakinkan eommanya bahwa Ryeowook baik-baik saja.

"segeralah bawa Wookie ke kamarnya , eomma ke kamar duluan.." Ms cho mencium kening Ryeowook sayang dan segera ke kamarnya ,

Siwon kemudian membawa Ryeowook ke dalam kamar namja manis itu dan menidurkannya , mengganti seragam Ryeowook dengan paiama yang selalu Ryeowook gunakan .

siwon memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang tertidur dengan pulas , di singkirkannya poni Ryeowook yang menutupi mata indahnya.

"Hyung harap kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya baby, Hyung mencintaimu.." Siwon kemudian mengecup kening Ryeowook lama , kemudian merapikan selimut Ryeowook dan keluar dari kamar milik Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya Ryeowook tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya ia pergi ke flat Yesung sesuai janjinya kemarin ia akan membantu Yesung untuk bekerja di pom bensin untuk membayar sisa hutangnya, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon tentunya, jika Siwon tau mungkin ia tidak mungkin bisa kesini.

Kini Ryeowook sudah berdiri di depan flat milik Yesung , Ryeowook mengetuk pintu flat Yesung dan menunggu sang empunya untuk membukakan pintu tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan wajah Yesung yang baru saja bangun tidur , terlihat dari rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta mukanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Kau? mau apa kau dtang kemari?" Tanya Yesung setelah melihat jelas wajah yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Ryeowook mengeryit, apa namja di depannya ini lupa dengan perjanjian yang ia berikan kepadanya kemarin?

"aku ingin membantumu bekrja sesuai janjiku kemarin , apa kau lupa ?" Jawab Ryeowook membuat Yesung menepuk jidatnya , baru mengingat soal yang kemarin.

"masuklah , aku mau mandi dulu.." Yesung kemudian membuka pintu flatnya lebar-lebar bermaksud menyuruh Ryeowook masuk.

Ryeowook kemudian memasukii flat kecil milik Yesung , ia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling di dalam flat ini cuman terisi satu tempat tidur ukuran kecil, di sampung tempat tidur ada meja belajar kemudian sebuah lemari pakaian yang ukurannya tidak terlalubesar berada di pojok ruangan , di samping lemari ada tirai yang tadi yesung masuki mungkin di sana kamar mandi atau semacamnya.

Ryeowook kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang Yesung kemudian mendudukkan pantantnya di sana , di ruangan itu tidak ada kursi hanya kursi meja belajar Yesung yang ada jdi ia putuskan untuk duduk di ranjang Yesung sambil menunggu pemuda tampan itu menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menggelitik kaki Ryeowook , Ryeowook menengok kebawah kakinya dan menemukan seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih yang sangaat cantik , ia ke mudian mengambil anjing tersebut dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"whoaa kau lucu sekali~~" ucap Ryeowook gemas lalu mengelus bulu anjing itu , ia kemudian bermain-main dengan anjing itu sambil menunggu Yesung selesai.

Tapi kemudian anjing itu melompat dari pangkuan Ryeowook dan berlari dan memasuki tirai yang ada di samping lemari.

"heyy mau kemana .." Ryeowook yang akan segera mengejar anjing itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika di lihatnya anjing itu keluar bersama Yesung yang sedang menggendong anjing kecil itu, Yesung kini terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya seusai mandi.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengelus bulu putih bersih anjingnya dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Ryeowook.

Eentah mengapa muka Ryeowook jadi memanas melihat penampilan Yesung yang menurutnya sangat tampan, ia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya agar rona merah di pipinya tidak terlihat Yesung

"Melo.."

"umm.." Ryeowook mendongak

"namanya melo.." ucap Yesung lagi dan segera memberikan anjing yang bernama melo itu ke Ryeowook , Ryeowook lalu tersenyum dan menerima melo,

"Annyeong melo , aku Kim Ryeowook semoga kita bisa jadi teman yang baik hehe..." Ryeowook tersenyum sangant manis mensejejerkan wajahnya dengan melo dan mengajak anjing kecil itu bermain bersama, sesekali ia tertawa karena tingkah lucu melo.

Tanpa sadar Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Ryeowook bersama anjing kesayangannya, entah bagaiamana caranya Ryeowook bisa sedekat itu dengan melo , baiasanya anjing kecil itu tidak ingin berdeketan dengan orang lain kecuali dirinya. tapi sekarang berbeda melo terlihat senang bersama Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

"Ah lelahnya~" Ryeowook mendudukkan pantantnya di salah satu bangku sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya , hari pertamanya bekerja membantu Yesung sangat melelahkan ia tidak bisa membayangkannya jika ia terus-terusan bekerja seperti ini.

"Minumlah.." Yesung menyodorkan minuman kaleng dingin ke arah Ryeowook dan duduk di samping namja manis itu, Ryeowook segera mengambil minuman yang di berikan Yesung dan segera meminumnya.

"Hyung.. apa kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Ryeowook ke pada Yesung yang sedari tadi diam.

"aku bersama melo.." jawab Yesung sekenanya lalu meminum colanya

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya , maksudnya itu apakah ada saudara yang menemaninya atau orang tuanya mungkin, bukan malah anjing kecil yang sudah sangat di sayanginya itu.

"Maksudku orang tua atau saudara Hyung tidak tinggal bersama Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi

"Orang tua Hyung sudah tidak ada dan aku ini anak tunggal .." Jawab Yesung kali ini terselip kesedihan ketika mengatakan kalimatnya barusan, membuat Ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"Mian Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud" sesal Ryeowook dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana .." Yesung lalu mengusap kepala Ryeowook dan tersenyum lembut.

DEG

Ryeowook merasakan jantungnya ingin copot sekarang melihat senyum Yesung , baru kali ini ia melihat senyum Yesung yang membuat namja bermata sipit itu semakin tampan di matanya.

"Seakarang pulanglah ini sudah sangat sore , Hyung akan mengantarmu.."Yesung lalu beriri dari duduknya di ikuti Ryeowook dan mereka berduapun berjalan bersama menuju rumah Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya diam saja, tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Ryeowook sesekali melirik Yesung yang berjalan di sampingnya ingin sekali ia menanyakan soal Siwon.

"Mmmm Hyung.. Apa Hyung mengenal Siwonie Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook pada akhirnya dengan suara yang sedikit lirih.

Yesung refleks berhenti berjalan, ia lupa bahwa Ryeowook adalah adik Siwon. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini, jika Ryeowook adalah adik Siwon, maka marganya Choi bukannya Kim .

"Hyung kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Ryeowook heran karena Yesung tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Siwon?" Tanya Yesung balik dan mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Ryeowook barusan.

"Aku adik angkatnya.. Wae?"

Yesung bungkam, mungkinkah Ryeowook itu anak dari Kim HanGeng itu? ah tidak mungkin , pasti Ryeowook bukan anak itu. Yahh dia pasti salah orang, Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran-pikiran yang tidak jelas di otaknya.

Ryeowook yang melihat tingkah aneh Yesung segera mendekati Yesung dan menepuk bahu namja tampan itu.

"Hyung.. Gwenchana"

"Ah.. g-gwenchana.." jawab Yesung mencoba tersenyum dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanannya, sepertinya akan turun hujan" Yesung menegadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang pekat tanpa bintang yang menandakan akan segera turun hujan, kemudian menggenggam jemari Ryeowook erat dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa Hujaaaan~" Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya ingin merasakan titik-titik hujan yang semakin deras membasahi tangan dan juga tubuhnya.

" dasar Pabbo.. ayo cepat berlindung" Yesung segera menarik tangan Ryeowook dan segera berlari mencari tempat untuk berlindung dan berhenti di sebuah telepon umum.

"Hahh gara-gara kau kita jadi basah seperti ini" keluh Yesung sambil mencoba memeras bajunya yang basah.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kan hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar.

Lama mereka berteduh di sana, namun hujan belum juga reda, malah semakin bertambah keras, membuat Ryeowook menggigil kedinginan dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia mulai mengutuk dirinya yang tadi sempat kehujanan dan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook kedinginan segera saja melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Ryeowook, untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang di rasakan namja manis itu dan menarik Ryeowook merapat pada tubuhnya.

Ryeowook yang di perlakukan begitu hanya bisa diam, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak sentuhan yang di berikan Yesung ke padanya, ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap wajah Yesung dan entah mengapa jantungnya serasa ingin copot jika ia sedekat ini dengan Yesung.

"Kenapa hujannya belum juga reda, kalo begini kita tidak bisa sampai di rumahmu dengan cepat.." ucap Yesung sembari menggosok-gosok tangannya untuk menghilangkan sedikit hawa dingin.

"Te-terus apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari menatap wajah Yesung.

Yesung berfikir sebentar, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menggenggam jemari Ryeowook erat.

"Kita harus menerobos hujan ini"

Dan tanpa persetujuan dari Ryeowook Yesung lalu menarik Ryeowook dan berlari menerobos hujan yang masih sangat deras itu.

"Huwaaaa ini sangaaatt menyenangkan~.. hahahaha.." ucap Ryeowook keras sembari tertawa membuat Yesung juga ikut tertawa bersamanya, melewati Hujan yang masih saja sangat deras membasahai keduanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

ini chap 2 nya maav masih tebece , mungkin chap depan akan tamat sekaligus story saya yang terakhir saya publish karena saya memutuskan untuk hiatus , maav untuk ff yang belum saya selesaikan sepenuhnya , entah mengapa saya jadi ngk mood untuk nulis lagi *bow .

maav jika saya mengecewakan readerdeul sekalian , jika ada kata saya yang menyinggung mohon di maavkan *bow

I LOVE U

:*


	3. Chapter 3

Miracle in Love

.

.

Cast : Kim Ryeowook , Kim JongWoon , Choi Siwon and other cast

.

.

Pairing : YeWook, Siwook.

.

.

Warning : Boys love , Yaoi , ooc , alur berantakan , cerita ngk jelas , gaje dn ngebosenin , Typos bertebaran di mana2 , judul ngk nyambung ama isi cerita

.

.

Desclaimer : cerita ini saya remake dari komik yang pernah saya baca entah apa judulnya saya lupa #plakk , tapi ngk kesemuaannya sama , ada yang saya tambah dan ada yang saya kurangi sesuka hati saya bikin ini ff, tapi saya ngk PLAGIAT .

.

.

Ok Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Wookie dari mana saja kau? Siwon Hyung datang mencarimu kemarin?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang tadinya sibuk mengerjakan PR yang tidak sempat di kerjakannya kemarin menghentikan acara menulisnya dan menoleh ke samping di mana Eunhyuk duduk.

"Siwonie Hyung mencariku?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"Ne.. apa kau tidak bertemu dengan Siwon Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi membuahkan gelengan kepala dari Ryeowook.

"Siwonie Hyung tidak ada di rumah semalam" Lirih Ryeowook yang tidak di dengar oleh Eunhyuk di sampingnya, ia kemudian melanjutkan mengerjakan PRnya sebelum seongsaenim masuk kelasnya.

"Heyy kau lupa mengerjakan PR?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi yang tadi sempat melirik tulisan Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau begini.. apa ada masalah? "

"Anio.. aku baik2 saja.."

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya ia kemudian kembali membaca novel di tangannya tanpa mau bertanya lagi pada Ryeowook yang masih sibuk mengerjakan PR nya,

.

.

.

.

Kini Ryeowook Sudah berada di depan pintu flat Yesung sedari tadi ia sudah mengetuk pintu di depannya, tapi tidak ada yang membukakannya biasanya Yesung akan langsung membukanya.

Ryeowook mengetuk sekali lagi namun nihil, apa Yesung sedang pergi? Pikirnya yang tak kunjung di bukakan pintu.

Tiba-tiba Melo muncul di sebuah lubang yang ada di samping pintu milik Yesung dan menghampiri Ryeowook, Ryeowook kemudian berjongkok lalu mengelus bulu halus Melo.

"Hey.. apa kau sendiri? Mana Yesung Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook pada anjing kecil itu yang di jawab gonggongan.

Melo kemudian masuk kedalam lubang itu lagi, membuat Ryeowook heran. Andai ia seperti Melo mungkin Ia akan masuk melalui lubang kecil itu dan menemui Yesung, Ryeowook terkekeh kecil membayangkan dirinya sekecil Melo, tak lama kemudian Melo keluar dan menggigit sebuah kuci dan meletakkannya di depan kaki Ryeowook.

"Eoh.. apa ini kunci flat Yesung Hyung?" Ryeowook mengambil kunci itu dan memandanginya sebentar, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Ryeowook kemudian memasukkannya ke tempat kunci dan mulai memutarnya perlahan.

CEKLEK.

Terbuka.. jadi benar ini kunci flat milik Yesung, Ryeowook segera masuk ke dalam tak lupa ia menggendong melo dan membawanya ikut masuk.

"Hyung.. Yesung Hyung aku datang.." Ryeowook melihat Yesung masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya, rupanya namja tampan itu masih tidur?.

Melo langsung melompat dari gendongannya dan menghampiri Yesung dan berbaring di samping Yesung, Ryeowook ikut mendekat ia akan mencoba membangunkan Yesung.

"Hyung ireonna ini sudah siang.." Ryeowook menoel-noel lengan Yesung mencoba membangunkan namja tampan itu, namun tidak ada reaksi dari Yesung, Namja tampan itu masih saja bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya.

Ryeowook maju selangkah lagi dan menyibakkan sedikit selimu Yesung dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah Yesung yang memerah dan menggigil kedinginan, Ryeowook pun memegang kening Yesung.

"Omoo.. Hyung demam.. bagaimana ini?" Ryeowook seketika panik, Yesung demam dan ia hanya tinggal sendiri tidak ada yang merawatnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ok Kim Ryeowook jangan panik, tenang...kau yang harus merawat Yesung Hyung, ini mungkin gara-gara kehujanan semalam pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kemudian berjalan ke dapur Yesung dan mengambil baskom, lalu mengisinya dengan air dan segera ia mengompres kening Yesung agar demamnya turun, selanjutnya ia akan memasak bubur dan membeli obat penurun panas karena sepertinya Yesung tidak memiliki persediaan obat di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh.." Yesung melenguh ia kemudian membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya , kepalanya sedikit sakit.

Yesung kemudian memegang kepalanya dan ahh siapa yang mengompresnya? Mana mungkin Melo anjing kecilnya itu.

Yesung merasakan ada yang menggeliat di bawahnya dan benar saja, Yesung bisa melihat Ryeowook yang tidur dengan menumpukkan tangannya di ranjang Yesung, Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat cara tidur Ryeowook yang seperti bayi, bibirnya mengerucut imut. Sungguh lucu di matanya.

Ia kemudian mengelus rambut Ryeowook lembut tidak ingin membangunkan namja manis itu dari tidurnya, namun Ryeowook sepertinya terusik dan terbangun dari tidurnya ia kemudian melihat Yesung yang sudah bangin dan tersenyum ke arahnya segera saja Ryeowook menegakkan badannya.

"Hyung sudah bangun? Apa hyung masih sakit? Di mana yang sakit? Eoh?" Tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi pada Yesung, sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi ke khawatiran Ryeowook,

Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Gwenchana.. Hyung baik-baik saja."

Yesung dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan satu sama lain, tidak ada yang berniat untuk melepas kontak mata itu, baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook sama-sama tersedot dalam pesona masing-masing, Perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook , sedangkan Ryeowook kini terlihat mentup kedua matanya, semakin dekat ..

Melo seketika melompat ke pangkuan Yesung membuat Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya dan Ryeowook segera menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Terima kasih sudah mau merawatku.." ucap Yesung sambil mengelus bulu halus Melo dan memandang Ryeowook yang masih menunduk.

"N-ne.. "

Ryeowook masih tetap menunduk hingga Yesung menarik dagu Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook mendongak menatap Yesung, mereka kembali saling memandang hingga sejurus kemudian Yesung sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir kecil Ryeowook. Kali ini tanpa gangguan dari Melo.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, tak berapa lama Ryeowook kemudian memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman yang di berikan Yesung ke padanya hingga beberapa menit..

"Gomawoo.." ucap Yesung sekali lagi setelah melepas ciumannya dan mengelus pipi mulus Ryeowook yang kini memerah bak kepiting rebus siap santap.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu Ryeowook salalu tersenyum bahagia, Jam tangan yang akan di berikannya ke pada Siwon , Hyung angkatnya tidak jadi di berikannya dan memberikan yang lain, ia menyimpan jam tangan itu, ia akan memberikannya ke pada Yesung namja tampan yang kini di cintainya.. Yeaah Kim Ryeowook mencintai Yesung, namja tampan yang telah memcuri ciuman pertamanya, mengingatnya saja muka Ryeowook sudah merah merona.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Wookie, Hyung boleh masuk?" Tanya Siwon yang kini berdiri di depan kamar Ryeowook.

"Ne Hyung masuk saja." Jawab Ryeowook dari dalam sambil menyimpan Jam tangan yang tadi di lihatnya ke dalam laci.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok tampan Hyung angkatnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap baby?" Tanya Siwon yang masih melihat Ryeowook masih mengenakan baju rumah.

"Hmm.. siap untuk apa Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung membuat Siwon menyentil dahinya pelan.

"Ke makam orang tuamu baby apa kau lupa heumm.."

Ryeowook yang tadinya mempout bibirnya kesal sambil mengelus dahinya yang di sentil Siwoon tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya.

"Omooo... aku lupa.." dan setelahnya Ryeowook langsung melesat ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang kini hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku tunggu di bawah baby"

"NEE.."

Siwon pun keluar dari kamar Ryeowook setelah mendengar teriakan melengking adik angkatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Makam ke dua orang tuanya Ryeowook kemudian meletakkan bunga yang tadi di belinya dan segera berdo'a.

'Eomma, Appa.. apa kabar kalian di sana? Wookie harap kalian baik-baik saja, seperti Wookie di sini.. Eomma Appa angkat Wookie dan Siwon Hyung sangat menyayangi Wookie seperti keluarganya sendiri, oh iyaa Wookie juga sedang jatuh cinta hihihi.. '

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil kala mengingat Yesung , membuat Siwon mengkerutkan alisnya

'namanya Yesung Hyung dia sangat tampan dan baik, Wookie sangat mencintainya Eomma Appa.. Wookie harap Eomma dan Appa menyukainya.. Wookie sayang kalian.. Saranghae'

Setelah berdoa Ryeowook kembali berdiri di samping Siwon yang menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi kami pulang dulu, aku pasti akan menjaga Ryeowook untuk kalian" Siwon kemudian membungkukkan badannya di depan makam kedua orang tua Ryeowook yang bertuliskan.

Kim HanGeng

Dan di sebelahnya

Kim Heechul.

Orang tua Ryeowook sendiri meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil menghindari anak kecil yang sedang menyebrangi jalan dengan menaiki sepeda namun naas bagi Hangeng appa Ryeowook yang saat itu mengemudikan mobil, Hangeng menabrak pembatas jalan dan membuat mobil mereka terbalik menewaskannya juga sang istri Kim Hechul. Ryeowook sendiri tidak ikut saat kecelakaan itu terjadi karena dia saat itu di titipkan ke pada halmoninya. Sejak saat itulah Keluarga Cho sekaligus sahabat dari Hangeng mengadopsi Ryeowook dan sudah berjanji akan menikahkan Ryeowook dengan Siwon kelak.

Ryeowook sendiri belum tau soal perjodohan ini.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan keluar dari area makam namun belum jauh mereka melangkah Ryeowook melihat Yesung yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yesung Hyung.." panggil Ryeowook dan segera menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung terkejut melihat Ryeowook berada di sini, apa yang Ryeowook lakukan di sini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Wookie?" tanya Yesung mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Aku dari mengunjungi makam ke dua orang tuaku.. Hyung Sendiri?"

"Eh.. a-aku.. ak-.."

"Baby ayo pulang"

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya Siwon sudah datang terlebih dahulu,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Siwon dingin pada Yesung yang ada di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi makam seseorang" jawab Yesung tak kalah dinginnya membuat Ryeowook heran dengan tingkah kedua namja tampan di depannya yang tidak pernah akur ini.

Siwon terkekeh sinis "Maksudmu makam Kim Hangen dan Kim Heechul.. begitu?" Tanya Siwon membuat Ryeowook melebarkan matanya, untuk apa Yesung mendatangi makam kedua orang tuanya?

"Hyung.. untuk apa mendatangi makam orang tuaku? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah cerita ke Hyung jika mereka adalah orang tuaku?" Tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung bungkam, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Hyung jawab aku, jangan diam saja.." Ryeowook mengguncang bahu Yesung mencoba menyadarkan namja tampan itu.

Jadi Ryeowook memang benar anak dari Kim Hangeng? Yesung tidak mampu menatap Ryeowook lidahnya terasa keluh untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja manis di depannya.

"Dia yang menyebabkan orang tuamu meninggal Wookie" satu kalimat lolos dari Siwon sambil menunjuk Yesung di depannya.

DEG

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong terasa menyakitkan, bagaimana mungkin orang yang di cintainya itu yang menyebabkan kematian orang tuanya?Ryeowook mematung di hadapan Yesung, air mata seketika lolos dari mata indahnya.

Ryeowook beranjak mundur dari hadapan Yesung, Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang kini memandangnya kosong, hati Yesung sakit melihat air mata di pipi Ryeowook, andai saja waktu itu ia berhati-hati saat menyebrang jalan mungkin Ryeowook masih bersama orang tuanya, Yeah Yesung adalah anak kecil yang Hangeng hindari di hari naas itu terjadi

"Wo-wookie.. Hyu-.."

"Hyung bohongkan? Tidak mungkin.. kalian pasti bohong.." Setelah mengucapkan itu Ryeowook segera berlari meninggalkan Yesung dan Siwon tak di hiarukannya teriakan kedua namja tampan itu di belakangnya Ryeowook terus berlari dan airmata terus saja mengucur deras dari bola mata indhnya mulutnya terus bergumam 'tidak mungkin'..

"WOOKIEEE AWAAASSS" teriak Yesung dan Siwon bersamaan.

Namun naas bagi Ryeowook, tubuh kecil itu tertabrak mobil yang sedang melaju sangat kencang dan membuatnya terpental, darah segar mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya membuat Yesung dan Siwon panik serta khawatir, tanpa pikir panjang Siwon langsung menggendong Ryeowook bridal style dan membawanya ke dalam mobil lalu melajukannya menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat meninggalkan Yesung yang kini sudah terisak.

"Mianhee.. mianhee.."

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Ryeowook langsung di bawah keruang UGD untuk di tangani, sedangkan Siwon menanti dengan cemas dan segera menelfon keluarganya.

Tak lama kemudian Appa dan Eommanya datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowookie?" Tanya Eomma Siwon sambil mengguncang tangan Siwon, air mata terus saja mengalir di kedua matanya.

"Tenang Yeobo, Ryeowooki pasti akan baik-baik saja" Appa cho meenarik istrinya ke dalam pelukannya mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

Ia juga sangat khawatir ketika mendapat telefon dari Siwon mengabarkan anak angkatnya itu kecelakaan,

Tak berapa lama kemudian dekter keluar segera saja Siwon menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dokter?" Tanya Siwon tidak sabaran terselip ke khawatiran di nada kalimatnya.

Dokter ber-nametag Jung Yunho itu tersenyum menenangkan dan menepuk bahu Siwon pelan.

"Tenang saja, keadaannya sudah membaik walau tadi ada sedikit kendala tapi kami berhasil mengatasinya.. tapi.."

Siwon yang tadinya bernafas lega mendengar keadaan Ryeowook baik-baik saja kini kembali menahan nafasnya..

"Tapi apa dokter Jung?" Tanya Appa Cho kembali.

Dokter Jung menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Bagian tulang kakinya ada yang retak, Kami sudah menanganinya, tapi Ryeowook-ssi akan mengalami lumpuh sementara atau mungkin selamanya."

Siwon memejamkan matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Dokter Jung tadi, Ryeowook akan lumpuh? Bagaimana jika namja manis itu mengetahuinya? Siwon tidak sanggup melihat Ryeowook kembali terpuruk dan besedih seperti waktu ia kehilangan orang tuanya, Siwon tidak sanggup.

"Tolong.. tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk Ryeowook agar ia bisa kembali berjalan Dokter" ucap Siwon lemah, dan menatap Dokter Jung dengan pandangan memohon.

Dokter Jung tersenyum "kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik, saya permisi keruangan saya dulu"

Setelahnya Dokter Jung meninggalkan keluarga Cho yang masih berdiri di depan ruang UGD.

.

.

.

.

Yesung termenung di tempat tidurnya, ia kemudian mengambil jam tangan milik Ryeowook, Yeah jam tangan yang ia berikan kepada Ryeowook kini ada di tangannya, sewaktu Ryeowook kecelakaan ternyata ia membawa jam itu dan Yesung menemukan itu tidak jauh dari area kecelakaan.

Ia memandangi jam tangan yang kini terlihat tidak berdetak lagi dan sedikit retak pada bagian kacanya kelihatannya jam tangan itu rusak.

Yesung kembali mengenang masa-masanya bersama Ryeowook, bagaimana ia bertemu,bertengkar hanya masalah jam tangan ini dan berakhir ketika ia mencium namja manis itu,

Yesung tersenyum miris, Ryeowook pasti membencinya sekarang, ia akan menerima jika namja manis itu membencinya , membenci orang yang telah menyebabkan kematian orang tuanya.

Yesung mendengar pintu flatnya di ketuk sgera saja nemja tampan itu berdiri dan membukakan pintu.

"Kau?" Yesung membulatkan matanya melihat Siwon yang kini berdiri di depannya sekaligus orang yang mengetuk pintu flatnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu.." ucap Siwon dingin

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung setelah membawa Yesung masuk ke dalam flatnya.

Siwon menyerahkan amplop coklat tebal ke pada Yesung, Yesung mengeryit saat menerima amplop itu.

"Ap-"

"Itu uang dan tiket pesawat ke New York, aku harap besok aku tidak menemukanmu lagi berada di Korea"

Siwon memandang Yesung yang kini membulatkan ke dua mata sipitnya.

"M-MWOO? Uang dan Tiket? New Yeork? Apa-apaan ini? Kau menyuruhku pergi hah? Tidak.. aku tidak akan pergi" Yesund melemparkan amplop yang tadi di pegangnya ke arah Siwon, dan memandang Siwon dengan pandangan menusuk.

Siwon terkekeh sinis dan maju menghampiri Yesung.

"Jika kau tidak pergi, akan ku pastikan kau akan masuk penjara" ucap Siwon tepat di depan wajah Yesung.

Wajah Yesung mengeras menahan amarahnya, Yesung mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin memasukkanku ke penjara?" Tanya Yesung.

Siwon tertawa mengejek..

"Well aku akan bilang jika kau yang mendorong Ryeowook hingga Ryeowook tertabrak mobil. Otte?"

Yesung kembali melebarkan matanya, bagaimana bisa namja di depannya ini melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aku tau kau mencintai Ryeowook, Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mendekati Ryeowook..."

Siwon kembali memandang Yesung yang memasang ekspresi shock, bagaimana Siwon tau kalau dia mencintai Ryeowook?

"Asal kau tau saja Ryeowook adalah tunanganku.. jadi ku harap besok aku tidak melihatmu lagi berada di negri ini atau penjara akan menantimu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Siwon kemudian meninggalkan flat Yesung.

Haruskah ia meninggalkan negara ini dan juga Ryeowook?

.

.

.

5 Tahun kemudian...

Seorang namja manis yang terlihat begitu menawan dengan memakai tuxedo berwarna putih kini terlihat memandangi jam tangan yang terlihat sudak rusak - terlihat dari retaknya kaca depan pada jam tangan tersebut dan tidak lagi berdetak - dengan pandangan sendu.

Jam tangan yang di tinggalkan namja yang di cintainya, yang kini entah berada di mana. Namja manis itu tidak tau di mana keberadaan Yesung saat ini.

"Chagie.. segeralah bersiap-siap acara akan segera di mulai" Ucap seorang yeojya paruh baya dan menghampiri namja manis itu.

"Ne eomma.. sebentar lagi" Ucap Ryeowook namja manis itu dan memaksakan senyum.

"Baiklah eomma tunggu di luar"

Setelah mengatakan itu yeojya paruh baya yang ternyata eomma Cho itu keluar dari dalam kamar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kemudian menghela nafasnya dan kembali memandangi jam pemberian Yesung, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibir mungilnya bergetar.

"Yesung Hyung kau di mana? Wookie sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Siwon Hyung.. "

Ryeowook memandangi jam tangan itu , Ryeowook mengingat kembali kebersamaannya bersama Yesung . haruskah ia melupakan Yesung dan menikah dengan Siwon yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri?

Ryeowook mengetahui perjodohan antara dirinya dan Siwon saat ia sudah sembuh dari lumpuh sementaranya , Ryeowook saat itu menolak dan berkata bahwa ia telah memiliki seseorang yang telah di cintainya, yaitu Yesung . Tapi sayang Yesung sudah tidak ada di flatnya dan menghilang entah kemana sehingga ia menerima perjodohan itu.

Ryeowook kembali memandangi jam itu .

"Yesung Hyung kembalilah, sebelum aku menikah dengan Siwon Hyung.. Kumohon~ Aku Mencintaimu.." Ryeowook terisak dengan airmata kini sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya , turun ke dagu hingga membasahi jam tangan pemberian Yesung.

TEK

TEK

TEK

DEG

Ryeowook membulatkan ke dua matanya yang membengkak, ia kaget melihat jam tangan yang telah rusak itu kembali berfungsi, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, Apa Yesung kembali? Apa Yesung tidak menginginkan ia menikah dengan Siwon? Ia yakin Yesung sudah kembali..

"Wookie , kenapa lama sekali ? Semua sudah menunggumu.." Umma cho datang menghampiri Ryeowook yang tengah membelakanginya

Ryeowook menoleh dan memandang Umma cho.

"Umma.."

"ne .. ada apa chagie kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Umma Cho pada Ryeowook sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Siwon Hyung.." jawab Ryeowook lantang memandang Umma Cho yang kini sudah membulatkan matanya shock..

"M-MWO?"

"Umma aku tidak pernah meminta sesuatu kepadamu, kali ini saja kabulkan permintaanku , aku tidak mencintai Siwon Hyung , a-aku .. a-aku.."

"pernikahannya akan di batalkan.." jawab Appa Cho yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu bersama Siwon memotong ucapan Ryeowook

"Jinjja?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan , ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Tidak percaya terhadap apa yang di ucapkan Appa Cho

Appa Cho mendekat dan mengusap rambut Ryeowook sayang.

"ne , pernikahannya akan di batalkan , ia kan Siwon?" kali ini Appa Cho memandang putranya

Siwon tersenyum , meski tak rela Siwon tetap mengangguk, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Ryeowook bersedih jika bersamanya mungkin bersama namja itu Ryeowook dapat bahagia pikir Siwon.

Ryeowook kembali menangis , bukan karena bersedih ia menangis bahagia di peluknya satu persatu orang yang di sayanginya itu sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

.

.

.

2 minggu sudah berlalu , saat Ryeowook membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Siwon, Ryeowook masih belum juga bertemu Yesung namun ia yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Yesung namja yang di cintainya.

Ryeowook menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan menghirup udara pantai di sore hari, Ryeowook kini berada di pantai entah mengapa ia ingin sekali melihat matahari terbenam , Ryeowook terlihat mendekap kotak persegi di pelukannya , di bukanya kotak tersebut yang ternyata isinya adalah jam tangan .

"Hyung Bogoshiepo~~" Ryeowook mengelus jam tangan yang sudah berfungsi kembali itu, Ryeowook terus memandangi jam itu,

Wushh

Tiba-tiba angin menerpa wajahnya dan menoleh kesamping agar metanya tidak kemasukan pasir.

DEG

Ryeowook terpaku , pandangannya bertubrukan dengan namja yang tidak jauh darinya namja tampan yang kini juga tengah terpaku melihatnya , namja tampan yang ia rindukan , namja tampan yang menghilang dan kini sudah kembali , namja tampan yang mencuri hatinya , namja tampan yang sangat di cintainya, Yesung..

Ryeowook menitikkan airmatanya

"Y-yesung Hyung.." Ucap Ryeowook lirih , perlahan Ryeowook berjalan mendekat demikian pula Yesung namja tampan itu pun mendekat ke arah Ryeowook.

"W-wookie.." Yesung mengelus pipi Ryeowook sesampainya di depan namja manis itu

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya , menikmati sentuhan Yesung di pipinya , kemudian ia merasakn tubuhnya di peluk begitu erat, ia pun balas memeluk Yesung tak kalah eratnya seolah takut kehilangan Yesung untuk kedua kalinya.

Yesung melepas pelikannya dan memandang wajah Ryeowook yang kini basah oleh air mata , di usapnya air mata Ryeowook dengan lembut, lalu mengecup ke dua mata Ryeowook.

"Bogoshipo.."

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan memandang Yesung yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut

"Saranghae Kim Ryeowook.." Lanjut Yesung lalu tersenyum sangat tampan.

Ryeowook membultkan matanya , Yesung mencintainya? Yesung juga mencintainy.. sama seperti dirinya yang mencintai Yesung, Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum

"Nado Saranghae Km Yesung.."

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook, sedangkan Ryeowook menutup matanya tepat saat bibir keduanya menyatu , matahari terbenam .memancarkan sinarnya yang indah menyinari kedua insan itu yang masih saling berciuman hingga sang surya tidak nampak lagi di gantikan sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya.

.

.

.

_Miracle In Love_

"_terkadang Cinta membutuhkan sebuah keajaiban , yakinlah suatu saat nanti keajaiban akan datang di antara Cinta kalian"_

_~Young Minn~_

.

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

.

Maap jika end nya mengecewakan dan updatenya lama

Mungkin ini cerita terakhir dari saya , karena saya sudah tidak akan menulis lagi *bow

Maav untuk ff yg belum saya selesaikan *DeepBow

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menunggu *ngk ada* dan juga yang udah me reveiw ff abal saya .. Jeongmal Gamsahamnida *BowAgain.


End file.
